1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a garment hanger and clamps used thereon, and more particularly to clamps each with a pair of clamping arms closable to each other and respectively having a protrusion and a recess thereon the clamping arms; the protrusion and the recess are made mainly of rubber in order to firmly clamp garments without damaging the material of the garments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are various types of garment hangers for hanging garments in the markets; in general, in order to achieve the objects of hanging more garments on a single garment hanger or put multiple decorative attached parts of a garment on a single garment hanger along with the garment, two clamps are often provided respectively on the two ends of a garment hanger.
Clamps found nowadays are variant; however, they normally are limited to being strong elastic clamps which make the two clamping arms engage in a mode of engagement of teeth set thereon the opposite claiming arms in an included angle.
In the past, as shown in FIG. 1, a clamp A10 using strong elastic clamps A11 to clamp two clamping arms A12, A13 together which in general is provided thereon the two clamping arms A12, A13 with canine teeth A14 or other sharp ridges to firmly and strongly clamp and hold garments such as jeans or those garments made from harder cloths. The garments A15 being clamped, as shown in FIG. 1A, is strongly clamped by the canine teeth A14, so that the garments can be damaged, or after a long time clamping, the garments are having on its surface clamping marks; therefore, such clamps do not suit softer garments (such as garments made of natural silk, rayon etc.).
Therefore, it is the primary objective of the present invention to provide a garment hanger with a clamp applicable to clamp softer garments firmly without damaging the clothes.